In the hectic everyday life of many people it is difficult to find either the time or the motivation to exercise. Exercise regimens are also avoided due to the expense and hassle of joining a gym. In an effort to avoid the expense and hassle of gyms many people opt to exercise at home. However, home exercise regimens are limited by the space available and the expense of purchasing individual pieces of equipment.
Due to this dilemma many people either do not exercise at all or only perform a few isometric exercises which isolate certain muscle groups. One of the most popular muscle groups to isolate and exercise, for aesthetic reasons among others, are calf muscles. Unfortunately, calf muscles do not respond as well to isometric exercises as they do with resistance exercising.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a exercise device which is light weight and easy to use at home. It would be a further benefit to have a exercise device which is inexpensive. It would be a further benefit to have a exercise device which allows for variable resistance training of the calf muscles.